2380
Events Early 2380 * The [[UFS Arcadia|UFS Arcadia]] completes a three-month refit (2379-2380), becoming the ''Quantum''-class starship prototype. (Star Trek: Arcadia) January * Stardate 57025.4: The [[USS Phoenix-X (NCC-75948)|USS Phoenix-X]] is magnetically trapped just a few meters off the surface of the Meronis planet in the Eiffel Sector. ( : "Land Wars") * Stardate 57080.9: A fleet of Reman ships attempt to annihilate the Turismo homeworld, but are thwarted by the [[USS Hijinx (NCC-23571)|USS Hijinx]]. (Star Trek: Hijinx) * A Gordarion Egg-ship attempts to alter Saturn for one of their experiments. The [[USS Hijinx (NCC-23571)|USS Hijinx]] and [[USS Crucial|USS Crucial]] try to stop them. (Star Trek: Hijinx) * Stardate 57083.4: The starship USS Titan discovers Federation technology on planet Gamma Germanicus 7 in the Gamma Quadrant. It is later revealed that the technology is the saucer section of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A), lost for over 80 years. (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) February * The Interstellar Concordium begins a civil war between the current government and a number of aged, but powerful, military leaders who believe that the current ISC has become too soft to deal with conflicts going on in the galaxy. The government is taken by surprise. (Star Trek: Unity) * The 2380 Interstellar Concordium Pacification War begins. (Star Trek: Unity) ** Approximately three weeks after the successful coup, Jahrod, the ISC commander who led rebellion, declares that all unnecessary conflict and war in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants will be stopped through the "helping" hand of the ISC fleet, which proceeds to invade and hold portions of both Gorn and Romulan territory. ** Jahrod personally travels to Organia to persuade the Organians to use their powers to help stop the violence. The Organians flatly refuse and evict the ISC vessels from their system. March * The 2380 Interstellar Concordium Pacification War continues... (Star Trek: Unity) ** The Federation decides that Jahrod has gone too far and declares war on his forces. ** A short and quite bloody opening battle destroys three Federation frigates and two ISC cruisers. ** After a number of skirmishes along the Federation/ISC border, the Federation and the Gorn launch a joint fleet to the nearest ISC starbase and free several hundred prisoners, while gaining a major foothold in Jahrod's territory. ** Despite a powerful counter-attack, Jahrod's forces retreat deeper into ISC space. ** During the middle of the month, it appears to the ISC rebels that the Alliance is far superior in technology and numbers and several rebel leaders defect to the Federation. ** When his personal cruiser is surrounded, Jahrod surrenders himself and orders all rebel vessels to stand down. Admiral William Ross declares the conflict over. April * War criminal Jahrod is sentenced to imprisonment for treason and war crimes. (Star Trek: Unity) * The official government of the Interstellar Concordium is restored. (Star Trek: Unity) May * 11 May: The HMS Reliant of the Confederation of Earth returns to Earth after 316 Years and contacts Admiral Kathryn Janeway. ( ) June * Peter J. Koester's Starfleet commission is reinstated by the Federation Council at the rank of captain. He is assigned command of the starship [[USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)|USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)]], currently completing a drydock repair period at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards orbiting Mars. (Star Trek: Dauntless) * The Confederation of Earth place Admiral Kathryn Janeway on trial during the Confederate Council's General Confrence and by the vote of the people of the Confederation is found Not-Guilty (due to the fact that Janeway performed what the Confederation was ment to do, stop the Borg threat.) and an apology was given by Commander-in-Chief Williams. Also the Confederate Nanoprobe due to Chroniton Radiation (from an early model of Inter-Spacial Slipstream engine) begins reverting to its pre-Confederate state, and Kathryn Janeway recruits Seven of Nine to assist in the repairs, a number of Seven of Nine's Nanoprobes were reprogrammed to the Confederate Nanoprobe configuration and the reversion was halted and the Confederate Nanoprobe was restored. also the Confederates were able to extract the information regarding Particle 010 from Seven of Nine ( ) July * The Confederation of Earth obtains Particle 010 from the m-class moon that the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] visited, Constructed two Harmonic resonance chambers, and stole the Genesis Device plans and constructed the Genesis Sphere with the Genesis Device loaded with Particle 010 loaded on a derelict Borg Sphere in a Mutara-Class Nebula in the Alpha Quadrant. The Genesis Sphere was detonated and created the M-Class Planet Williams One ( "Williams One") October *'Stardate 57755.5' Under the urging of the newly elected Proconsul Tomalak, the Romulan Star Empire declares war on the Federation and begins an invasion of the Tomed Sector, as well as an abortive attack on Earth, which is stopped by Federation forces at the Second Battle of Wolf 359. ( ) November * Stardate 57823.5: In retaliation for their defeat at Wolf 359, the Rumulans launch a Thalaron Weapon Ship toward Vulcan, this attack is foiled however by the crew of the .( ) * Stardate 57849.3: A Borg cube crashes on the Mizarian homeworld, during an attempt to assimilate the race. (Star Trek: Invasion 101) December * Stardate 57926.2: The time-travelling Klokian attempt to purge this year in search of the omni'X. They attempt to destroy the remaining omni'X. ( : "Power Levels") * The [[HMS Reliant|HMS Reliant]] visits Deep Space 9 this is when Captain Kira Bagdor meets his niece Kira Nerys for the first time ( "Deep Space Debacle") ** The United Federation of Planets recognizes the Confederation of Earth as a Galactic superpower. ( "Deep Space Debacle") * The HMS Reliant retrieves a Transporter Duplicate of Tom Paris, whom was accidently created by an Inter-Spacial Slipstream fold and a Transporter Field that was created in 2373 on the planet Sakari, the Reliant Crew call him Gene Paris, since he could not remember his name, and the Confederation had the information on the real Tom Paris. ( "Lost Voyager") ** it is revealed later in this episode Gene Paris operates the Helm of the Reliant with the rank of Lieutenant Commander * Stardate 57988.4: Planet Gamma Germanicus 7 (renamed "Hogwarts") becomes the 155th (and first non-Alpha or Beta Quadrant) member planet to join the Federation. Harold James "Harry" Potter is named the planet's first Federation Council representative. (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk: "Honours and Rememberances") Births Deaths * Former Federation president Jaresh-Inyo dies at his home on Mars. (''Articles of the Federation'') Assignments & Promotions * Daniel Hunter is assigned to the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)|USS Intrepid]] as first officer. (Star Trek: Intrepid) June * Captain Peter J. Koester assumes command of the [[USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)|USS Dauntless]]. He appoints Commander K’danz as his first officer. (Star Trek: Dauntless) Category:Timeline